


michael/fiona

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [33]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-30-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael/fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-30-08

He finds her in an abandoned building, tied up and beaten up. Any other woman, that would inspire worry or concern or something else, but with Fiona it simple makes his dick throb with heat. Her hair’s matted with blood and her lower lip is swollen and cracked, and he’s fairly certain her arm shouldn’t bend in that direction, but that doesn’t stop the blood from rushing south from his brain.

It’s an effect she has on him.

She whispers his name, though he’s pretty sure it’s more from dehydration than from desire, relief or passion. He can see where she’s done her best to get through the ropes, can see the cuts in her fingers where she managed a blade or piece of glass for a while before they caught her and made it worse, digging the ropes into her skin. He sees the lines of blood from the wires that are under the rope, and he’s fairly certain if he hadn’t made it here in time, she’d have lost at least a few fingers.

“About damn time.”

Michael laughs and squats in front of her. He’s not without his own bruises and bloodstains, but he’s definitely better off than she is. “Miss me?”

She manages to sweep her leg, knocking him down to his knees. He nearly falls into her, catching himself on the wall behind her. “C’mere and I’ll show you how much.”

He leans in and kisses her, hard enough to taste her blood, hard enough for her to groan with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her legs are around him before he can get to his feet and he finds himself on his back on the floor. Fiona is hungry and vicious above him, taking whatever she endured out on him with her teeth and her tongue and her knees digging into his sides, grinding down against him until he’s aching hard and he can feel the flood of her orgasm wet against his slacks.

She gets up with a strange sort of poise even though her muscles shake like warm rubber. Michael barely manages to make it to his own feet, his cock rock hard and painful. He hears the distant sound of gunfire and groans, rolling to his knees before getting to his feet. Fiona looks at him with a cocked eyebrow. “Tell me there’s an escape plan.”

“There’s an escape plan.”

“Really?”

He shakes his head and slaps a gun in her still bound hands. “No.”


End file.
